iThink I Love You
by MyHeroRaven
Summary: This starts off from the episode iSaw Him First. When Carly tells Sam to leave the apartment neither knew how bad things would get for the both of them from there on out. Sarly pairing. This means GIRLGIRL if you don’t like then don’t read. ON HIATUS!
1. iCan Keep A Secret

**Title: iThink I Love You**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Summary: This starts off from the episode iSaw Him First. When Carly tells Sam to leave the apartment neither knew how bad things would get for the both of them from there on out. Sarly pairing. This means GIRLGIRL if you don't like then don't read. Has gang abuse too. **

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Rated M For Sex In Later Chapters, Rape, & Abuse!!!!!**

**iCan Keep A Secret:**

"I want Shane! He likes me more!" Sam screamed.

"Well I saw him first!!!!!" Carly screamed. She was pissed so she walked to her front door and walked out. Sam just stood there stupidly. Not five seconds later she stormed back in.

"It's my house. Get out." She said while pointing to the hallway.

"Fine." Sam ran out pissed. Tears stung her eyes. 'No I won't cry. I'm not allowed. I have to be strong.' Sam thought.

Running down the stairs she passed Freddie. She didn't hear what he said. She just kept running until she hit the front lobby and walked out the door.

She wouldn't go home tonight. Fuck it.

Carly slammed the door she didn't even see Freddie standing there.

"What happened between you and Sam?" Freddie asked as he walked back through the newly opened door.

"Don't say her name. I don't want to hear that traitor's name ever again."

"Are you really _that_ mad?!" Freddie yelled. Sam and Carly were friends and it made him upset to see them fighting. Only he and Sam were supposed to fight.

"YES! Well… no I guess not."

"Then you should tell her at school. You guys need to make up and not let some guy get between you."

" I don't even like Shane!" Carly said in exasperation.

"Really?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah… actually. I have a secret. Can you promise you won't tell anyone if I tell you this?"

"Yeah"

"I mean it you can't tell ANYONE not even Sam!"

"Ok, ok. I won't tell. I swear"

"I'm gay," Carly said waiting for the explosion.

"Ok that's great. But why are you hiding it?"

"Because if Sam ever knew she'd kill me. She's totally into guys and that other girl in our class… you know Sarah?"

"You mean the bisexual one?"

"Yeah, Sam trashed her for being bi the other day. It's was horrible."

"Fine I won't tell anyone but she's your friend. I doubt that she'll hate you."

"I should call her to apologize." Carly said while getting up off the couch to get the phone.

She dialed Sam's number quickly. Listening for an answer while it rang a few times.

"_Hello?" _

"Hi is Sam there?"

"_No she hasn't been home yet… I thought she was with you Carly?"_

"She was. But she left 20 minutes ago."

"_Oh dear… "_

"I'm sure she'll be home soon."

"_Yes I hope so."_

"Ok well thank you Mrs. Puckett."

" _No problem Carly"_

"She never made it home… do you think she's ok Freddie?"

"I'm sure she is. I mean this _is_ Sam we're talking about."

"Yeah… she'll be fine."

**P.S. Ok so that was my first chapter of iThink I Love You. I've never done and iCarly fic. So I hope it turns out good. **

**Let me know what you think**

**Peace!**


	2. iAm Scared Of The Dark

**Title: iThink I Love You**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Summary: This starts off from the episode iSaw Him First. When Carly tells Sam to leave the apartment neither knew how bad things would get for the both of them from there on out. Sarly pairing. This means GIRLGIRL if you don't like then don't read. Has gang abuse too. **

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Rated M For Sex In Later Chapters, Rape, & Abuse!!!!!**

**iAm Scared Of The Dark:**

Sam was running down the street. The lights had come on… normally that meant that she should get home soon. But tonight she didn't care. And Sam Puckett never got scared. She knew there were dangers in the city. But what were the chances that something bad would happen to her. It was like one in a million. 'Yeah one in a million. I bet every girl said that before she got attacked. '

Sam started to slow her run down to a sloth-like walk. She turned right down a back alley. It was a short cut to Wal-Mart. It was her best bet since they were opened 24/7. She'd spend time there annoying the guy at the cashier. One of her favorite past-times.

She had been holding feelings in for Carly for 3 out of the 5 years she's known her, and it just killed her to see that hateful look in Carly's eyes when she had told Sam to get out. It _killed_ her, and not just metaphorically. Physically somewhere deep down it had hurt so badly. Like getting punched in the gut so hard that you doubled over.

So what if Carly hated her. It wasn't like she'd ever return Sam's feelings. It wouldn't happen. Carly was a tolerant person… but she would never tolerate Sam. She couldn't. Her and Fredward would probably end up together and have dorky babies and she'd stay alone and gay with a gazillion cats.

As Sam walked she saw a few hookers. Maybe she should sell her body. Would make money really fucking fast, and it couldn't be that bad. People make it out to be some horrible fate. To be a whore. It's money right? So what if it was dirty.

**Sam's POV**

I moved slowly down the alley. I think I walked slowly just to kind of show that I wasn't afraid. Yeah right me, Sam Puckett, afraid of the dark. The thought was laughable. Actually I did laugh… and I sorely regretted it later that night.

"Who's there?" dark voices whispered to me. I ignored them and kept on walking. Just keep walking I told myself. They were only whispers, and whispers wouldn't hurt me.

I felt something brush past me in the darkness. Like a whisper on the wind. It was eerie, and not in a cool kind of creepy way. Like a spooky haunted house. It was eerie in a bad kind of way… like raving lunatic that just broke out of an asylum and wanted to massacre me.

"What are you doing little girl? Isn't it past your bedtime?" A cruel voice sneered. I looked up to see a teenager walking out of the shadows. He looked to be 18 or 19. He had jet-black hair and snake bite piercings. His electric blue eyes stared into mine. It was a game… a game of manipulation and intimidation to this guy. I decided to play along.

"What's your name?" I asked as brave as I could muster.

"Damon… yours baby girl?"

"Samantha."

"Samantha… nice that's a sexy name for a beautiful girl," he was playing too.

"What do you want?" I asked immediately getting an attitude. He started at my anger and moved forward quickly until he had me pinned against the alley's wall.

"Get. Off. Now" I said while shoving back. But he was too strong.

"You should be careful Samantha. I'm a dangerous person to cross," he warned.

I stopped moving and sighed heavily, as if my very life wasn't in danger. I lived for danger… at least that was what I thought.

"What do you fucking want?!" I screamed. He pressed even harder against me. It was starting to hurt. But I didn't wan to show this guy that.

"You," he said plain and simple. Now I was scared. Did he mean what I thought he meant? I struggled harder. He got angry and twisted my wrist behind my body and slammed me down onto the ground, so that my chest was being smashed into the ground and my head hit the cement repeatedly.

"And I always get what I want," he said while pulling my shirt off.

"NO STOP!" I screamed. He couldn't do this; it couldn't happen. He quickly pulled off his shirt and started on his pants. I heard the zipper and freaked. I started to scream as loud as I could. He pulled out some duct tape and wrapped it around my mouth and over my hair tight. My hands were pressed up against the wall and held there by his one hand. My jeans were yanked off and I was left in little blue boy short panties. As if that wasn't embarrassing enough,

"Sexy baby girl… but they'd look better off. Mmmmhh I want to see you naked and begging for it," he said.

"Mhhn thammm haffenn [like that'll happen]" I mumbled.

He pulled my underwear down his pants already pooling at his ankles. His member exposed and I could feel that it was large. It was going to hurt going in… so I wasn't going to let it go in. I kicked backwards and I think I hit him in the nose because I felt whatever it was break.

"You dumb little bitch! You'd better learn some respect if you know what's good for you kitten."

"Ha I would say that this isn't going to hurt," he breathed into my hair.

"But then that would be a lie baby doll," and with that he thrust hard into my breaking my barrier causing me to scream louder than I'd ever screamed before in my entire life.

He was pumping hard and my head kept hitting the wall as tears streamed down my cheeks. I could feel something running down my legs and I could smell rust. It was obvious that I was bleeding. He started to grab my breasts and yank on my nipples hard.

"Beg for it bitch!"

I refused by keeping as silent as I could. He started to hit my head again and again until I saw little lights bursting from behind my eyes. He started to play with my ass a little until he got to my asshole and then he roughly shoved two fingers in. I screamed again. I was in agony and my mind started to block out what he was saying.

(40 minutes later)

"Thanks Samantha. It was fun. But don't worry it's not over I'll be back to check up on you soon. Night baby doll," and with that he left me lying in the alley naked, hurt, and cold.

It was then that I realized that I was terrified of the dark.

**P.S. k that's the end of chapter two. Hope you liked it. :)**

**-Hero Out-**


End file.
